To Hook a Wolf
by gibbonsarenotmonkeys
Summary: Killian makes Ruby's fantasy come true. Lemons ahoy! AU where Hook and Ruby are dating.


_I wrote this for my blog, .com but I think it works well as a stand-alone fic too. Gratuitous smut warning!_

* * *

Ruby's heels clicked against the pavement as she made her way towards the harbour, breathing deep of the salty air with a smile. She had just finished the late shift at the diner, and she was looking forward to getting out of her boots and curling up in a nice, warm bed… so she was hardly expecting it when a hand stretched out from behind a shipping crate, clamping over her mouth to stifle her scream. It was only a few seconds before her wolf instincts kicked in, and she grabbed the hand holding her, twisting it around behind her attacker's back. With her wolf strength, she forced him down to his knees, her brow furrowing at the extremely familiar grunt that illicited.

"Love, you are really ruining my attempts to bring **your **fantasy to life." Came Killian's voice, and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Killian?" She asked, letting the pirate up. When he stood up, the dim light filtering through the shadows from the streetlamp afforded her a better look, and she could confirm that it was, in fact, the pirate known to most as Captain Hook. "What were you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you, as per your request."

"I did not request –oh. This is about that?" She blushed as he reminded her of the fantasy she had revealed, and that brought a crooked, suggestive grin to his lips. "That wasn't a request, it was just— Killian!"

She squealed as the pirate took her arm and spun her in towards him like he would if they were dancing, so that her back was against his chest, and she felt the cold metal of his hook under her chin. "Be a good girl and you won't get hurt." He breathed into her ear with a just a touch of a threat, and Ruby bit her lip to keep from smiling. She shouldn't be turned on by this, she told herself, and kept trying to convince herself as Killian twirled her around, threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the ship.

"Jones you pirate bastard, put me down!" She ordered, more because she felt like she ought to put up some kind of a fight than because she actually wanted him to put her down. He chuckled darkly at her name calling and smacked her on the ass to silence her, but it only made her squeak with surprise. Killian wasn't worried about her making too much noise… it wasn't like there was anyone else around to hear her.

After he jumped down off the gangplank onto the ship, he put her down, pushing her backwards until her back hit the mast, and pulled her hands up over her head, pinning her wrists to the mast with his hand. Ruby's heart thudded in her chest as he leaned in close, his dark-rimmed eyes locked on hers as he brought his face just close enough to touch, the tip of his nose just barely scraping her cheekbone. He gave a sinful chuckle, his breath hot on her cheek. "The things I'm going to do with you, lovely…"

The words sent a shiver through her, and her eyelids fluttered as he tilted his head down to suck on her neck, his teeth scraping her skin and making her gasp. His hook tugged the neck of her shirt down, and she could hear the sound of fabric tearing before she felt the chilly sea air gracing the tops of her breasts and her belly. Ruby groaned, straining her wrists against his hold… but careful not to use her full wolf strength and actually break free. "Get off me, you filthy pirate." She growled, but Killian only chuckled in that deliciously evil way of his, kissing her collarbone and brushing his lips over the goose bumps that were rapidly forming on her exposed skin in the night air.

"Chilly, she-wolf?" He asked, leaning back to appraise her for a moment, before he used his hook to snag a length of rope. Lowering her hands, he wrapped the rope around and around until she was tightly bound, using his teeth in an extremely tempting way to tie a knot. "Maybe we ought to go somewhere a little more… comfortable."

"Bite me," Ruby bit back, and Killian grinned as he picked her up again, bridal style this time, and sauntered towards his cabin.

"All in good time, sweet thing." He promised in that irresistible accent of his, shouldering open the door. He deposited her on the bed and looped her bound wrists over the bedpost, before he climbed over her on the bed, pulling the shredded remnants of her shirt off and tossing them away. He bit his lip, looking up and down the length of her laid out before him with his eyebrows quirked, his eyes pawing at her body in a way that was anything but innocent. "I'm going to make you _scream_." She sneered at his threat, a growl deep in her throat that begged him to try.

And then he was on her, stripping her clothing off carelessly, snapping the clasp on her bra with his hook and yanking her free of her jeans. His mouth, lips and teeth went to work on her exposed flesh, working his way over her nipples, her thighs, her stomach, dancing around her lacy black panties in a taunting way that made her groan through gritted teeth. She pulled against the rope above her head fruitlessly, whimpering helplessly when she felt just the tip of his nose brush ever-so-softly against the growing wet spot on her panties, looking down to see him grinning over her stomach. "Fucking pirate," she exhaled, which only made him smile, and as a new measure to torture her, he pressed his lips against the soaked fabric, extending his tongue to taste her through the thin material. Ruby bucked her hips up into his touch, but even as she tried to get closer, Killian pulled away, running his hand down her thigh appreciatively.

Ruby let her body fall back onto the bed, her breathing heavy, glaring at the man she loved like she hated him, as he painstakingly slowly unbuttoned his vest and pulled his shirt off over his head. She growled wolfishly at his striptease and lifted her legs to brush her calves against his bare sides, eyeing him hungrily. Killian grinned, reaching over her to lift her bound hands off the bed post, he pulled her up into a sitting position in front of him.

"Undo them," he nodded down to the laces on the front of his trousers with a cocked eyebrow. Ruby held up her bound hands and raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'how', and his grin grew. "With your _teeth_." Ruby suppressed her smile, before she went to work pulling the knots apart with her teeth and tongue. When she finally loosened them enough to free him, she pulled her head back with a look of satisfaction on her face, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she looked up at him. "That's a good girl," he reached his hand down to stroke her hair back, tangling his fingers in the dark locks, he lifted his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Ruby smiled at him with a slightly rebellious cock of her head, spitting on his cock before she took it into her mouth. His grip tightened on her hair as she bobbed up and down, her eyes flickering up to his face every now and then to watch his reaction.

She was still moaning over his cock when he tugged back on her hair, pulling her off of him, and she looked up at him with annoyance. He tossed her back onto the pillow, before he seized her by the hips and turned her over onto her knees, using his hook to finally tear her sodden panties apart. He slapped her ass, ignoring her gasp, he spread her cheeks before he drove his cock home between her wet folds. Grunting, he pounded into her aggressively, using his hand to push her shoulder down into the pillows, and her moans and whimpers and uttered curses were muffled by the pillows as he rode her hard.

He closed his eyes, letting her up as he came to hold her hip instead, and Ruby pushed herself up onto her tied hands while he released. He slapped her ass again as he pulled out, panting for breath, and Ruby rolled over onto her back, looking up at him expectantly as she tried to catch her own breath.

"You haven't made me scream yet, lying pirate scum." She accused him as he lowered himself over her, resting on top of her while his breath returned to normal.

"I'm all aware of that, darling," he breathed huskily into her ear, kissing her jawline affectionately. "I'm not finished with you just yet." He promised, nuzzling her neck for a moment longer while he recovered, then pushed himself up over her. He kissed his way down her body, until he found his way between her legs. He didn't waste any time teasing her this time, going to work enthusiastically on her. Ruby moaned, biting into the ropes holding her hands, pulling Killian's knots apart while he was distracted trying to distract her. By the time he had her gushing and groaning, she had freed her hands, and she put one on the back of his head to hold him in place while she rolled her hips against his lips and tongue. Killian's eyes flickered up to her, and he pushed his fingers inside her, making her swear like a sailor. It didn't take long before she was screaming, and a proud looking Killian lifted his head like he expected a medal. She considered giving him one.

Instead, she rolled him over onto his back and straddled him, smiling triumphantly at her successful turn of the tables. She grabbed his hands and pinned them up over his head, but didn't hold them or tie them there, instead running her fingers down his arms and over his chest, tangling them in his chest hair. "My turn," she murmured, before she lifted her hips and slid herself down onto his hard shaft, groaning with pleasure. She started slowly, rotating her hips around him, she closed her eyes and let her speed increase steadily, until she was bouncing up and down on his cock like the energizer bunny. His hand on her tits only made her hotter, and she threw her head back, arched her back and howled his name, at the same time as he grunted and emptied his balls inside her.

She fell forward onto his chest, panting for breath, she couldn't even bring herself to glare at Killian when he gave her ass one last smack, resting her head on his chest as they both recovered.

"Best kidnapping I've ever been a part of," Killian spoke after a while, stroking her back softly, and Ruby laughed. "Was it everything you dreamed of?"

"Well…" Ruby started, turning her face to look up at him.

"Well?" Killian repeated, somewhat incredulously, opening his eyes to meet her gaze.

"In my fantasy, you're supposed to use handcuffs… not rope." She told him, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Oh." Killian looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I'll have to try again, love. Wouldn't want to ruin your fantasy."

"I suppose you will." She agreed, pushing up to kiss him softly on the lips.


End file.
